


An innocent beginning

by Garneer



Series: Nothing says home like us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Buckle up, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Masturbation, Some Humor, Well - Freeform, can you even call this angst, teenagers will be teenagers, we're going for a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garneer/pseuds/Garneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of everything Kageyama was prepared for during a volleyball match, coming out to himself was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An innocent beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note; I'm not from an English speaking country so please tell me if something is wrong!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had all begun so innocently. They were in their second year, working hard as ever. With the previously third-years gone there were some things that needed to be fixed. Ennoshita had become the captain to everybody's relief, Daichi had been very clear with whom he wanted as his successor. Tanaka was the ace(to Hinata's great frustration) and Noya was better than ever, letting near to no spikes pass or blocks drop. Hinata and Kageyama was still recognized as the 'freak duo' and slightly feared by other teams.

It had all begun so innocently. They were in a match agains another school, it was the third set and the scores said 24-21 to Karasuno. It was their set-point and Kageyama sent the ball flying. He thought that in this sort of situation, he would have set to the ace. So why didn't he?

It had all begun so innocently. He was setting to Hinata and the look on the spikers face was scary, eyes set on the ball as it quickly moved towards him. He had two blockers, jumping to stop him to every price. But Kageyama couldn't help the happy feeling filling his chest when he realized they were a millisecond too late. Hinata's hand came in impact with the ball and he easily slammed it down between their arms, like it was no ones business.

It had all begun so innocently. Hinata landed, strong thighs catching him from corrupting with the floor. He looked at the blockers angry and devastated expressions. His head turning towards his setter and those shining eyes had met with Kageyama's, he could practically see the adrenaline streaming behind them. Kageyama didn't know what got into him, but he threw himself towards the other, realized that Hinata copied his movement. And then Hinata had his arms around Kageyama's neck, legs wrapped around his waist and Kageyama was supporting Hinata's weight with his own arms around the smaller. The crowds around them was 'whoop'ing and applauding.

It had all begun so innocently, but they had never hugged after winning a game before. And definitely not like that. Before they realized what they were doing, the rest of the team surrounded them, all hugging, screaming, ruffling their hair. Kageyama had to let Hinata down so they could celebrate with the rest of the team, but as they all stood in a circle, arms on each other's shoulder, Kageyama was still trying to process what just had happened. He looked down to his right where Hinata stood, happiness radiating from his entire being.

And he wondered why he had done it. Why it had come as a reflex. Why his heart was fluttering and if Hinata always been so darn cute.

No.. It was probably just the adrenaline.

~

A few weeks afterwards everything was back to normal. They were practicing like never before and on top of that, they were in the middle of the exam period. Stress building up like dirty clothes on a teenage floor and everybody's sleeping hours decreased together with food intake. In these situations there were one reasonable thing to do and Kageyama, being the teenage boy he was, of course did it too.

It was 11pm and his parents were already asleep, he should be too if it wasn't for the tugging feeling in his lower stomach, burning in lack of attention. Like a small fire waiting to be feed, and who was Kageyama to refuse?

He planted his hand a few centimeters over his hipbone, feeling the warmth from his own body seep in through his palm. Curling his fingers and surpressing the shivers caused by nails against his skin as he started moving his hand downwards, following the slight trail of hair until he could feel his half hard dick. He wrapped his cold fingers around it loosely and let out a sigh, shifting in his position to make more room for his coming actions. His hand started moving up and down as eyes closed and Kageyama started searching from something, anything that would hurry things up so he could get it over with. Flashes of girls rushed through his head, some with short skirts and some without skirts, but non of the pictures felt right. He settled with the girl that had been on tv three days ago.

He had been watching a movie with his mother when suddenly there were a lot of moaning and nakedness and his mother had excused herself to get them both some water. Kageyama had continued watching though. And it was her body he imagined laying naked on a bed, sheets wrinkled around her.

Yeah... This could work, he though as he opened his mouth to let out the shaky breath caused by holding back any other, more disclosure sounds, and tightened his grip around his now hard dick, spreading the precum for easier glide, working himself a little faster. He sighed again and imagined her like in the movie, hands gripping the sheets and the body above her kissing down her neck, drawing a few moans.

Kageyama's breath hitched and his left leg twitched.

He twisted his fist and choked back a sound as his toes curled, feeling himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He thought about her curves, body squirming in the sheets and he was almost there. Hand working in a furious pace, not really thinking about the slapping sounds that echoed between his bedroom walls. And he was almost there, just a little bit, just a little more...

_C'mon_

And nothing happened and Kageyama was forced to slow down, still sporting a hard on.

Why wasn't it working? What was wrong? Maybe it was the girls fault..

Kageyama let out a frustrated sigh and started searching again, hand moving slowly. Maybe big boobs, big butt.. Long hair falling over shoulders, small, high pitched sounds, back arching, shorter hair, brown this time, hovering above him, slim hips, naked, half clothed, wearing kinky outfits, eyes closed, smaller boobs, black hair, up against the wall, no boobs, broader shoulders, strong and thick thighs straddling him, unruly, orange hair, golden eyes, pupils blown, head thrown back, a small ' _ah, Kageyama_ ', pretty pink lips parted..

And Kageyama felt like he was punched in the guts, pleasure exploding to climb up his spine, flooding put to every nerve, causing his entire body to shiver.

_What the actual fuck was that?_

He realized that he had let out a sound close to a cat being stepped on. A little too high pitched compared to how deep his voice usually was. He stopped his hand, afraid to start thinking again. Afraid to see him again. Afraid to think about his best friend in such context.

But his mind wasn't listening, quickly going back to where it had been before.

Curly locks laying splayed out on a pillow, eyes watery and Kageyama couldn't stop his hand from moving again, picking up the pace it had before. And no matter how bad Kageyama felt and would feel afterwards, he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

_Narrow hips, heaving chest._

He was close now, breath coming out raged and raw.

_Body writhing between sheets, smaller hands gripping, searchig._

The heat coiled low in his stomach once again, hand moving on its own. He bit down onto his wrist, careful not to hurt his hands.

_Loud mewls, then silence, body arching in a tight bow, head thrown back, thighs shaking, orange hair messed up._

Kageyama came with a groan, eyes closing tightly and toes curling into his bed. He felt the sting of pain from teethes digging into his wrist but that only made the sensation so much more intense. It lasted longer than it usually did, continued for what felt like an hour but probably just was a few seconds. He was floating in cloud 9, and he didn't want to come down. He could deal with his guilt and regret at some other time.

_~_

"Hey, Kageyama! Toss to me some more!" Hinata chirped eagerly as practice just had ended. The third and first years had already mopped the floor and left the net to the second years. Because they were second years now, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi. It had been one year since Hinata jumped into the gym and found Kageyama. To the setter, it felt like they had always been in each others presence. He couldn't imagine how his life was before volleyball at Karasuno, before Tsukishima's snarky comments and Yamaguchi's supportive giggles. Before Hinata and before their quick.

"Kageyama! I said toss to me!" The ginger pulled him from his thoughts. "What are you spacing off for?"

"Sorry.." Kageyama muttered and squeezed the ball in his hands.

"So will you toss to me?"

"I would but they're already taking the net down." The setter said as he watched Tsukishima loosen the net and Yamaguchi prepared to catch it. Hinata quickly turned around with a whine.

"No, don't take it down! We were gonna use it!" He whined and Kageyama watched as he stormed of in an attempt to stop Tsukishima.

"Oh, too late. It's already down now."

"No it's not! Just tighten it again! It's more up than down!"

"What are you talking about? It's already down."

"Stop lying Tsukishima! Just pull the string!"

Hinata jumped and tried to reach up to the blockers hand in which he held the rope to fasten the net again, and Kageyama's eyes caught on the gingers legs. The pale flesh fully visible in his volleyball shorts and the way he was jumping up and down made his muscles flex and Kageyama felt like a freaking dog in heat.

What was he doing. Hinata was his best friend. This was not the way you were supposed to look at your best friend.

"You've practiced enough, just go home." Tsukishima interrupted his thoughts and he realized he wasn't going to be able to stay behind with Hinata if they were gonna be alone. Or, to be precise, he didn't dare.

"Maybe today isn't a good day.." Kageyama said to the ginger, scratching nervously the teeth mark on his wrist, somehow still managing to keep the ball from falling, and the look he received was pretty heartbreaking.

"Then promise you'll practice with me some other day! Promise! I want to hear you say it!" His eyes shone and Kageyama noticed that it was one thing that hadn't changed since their first year. Hinata had grown (not in length though, to the decoys great despair) and he looked less like a middle school student and more like a teenager now (a miniature teenager, as Tsukishima used to say). His shoulders was broader, he'd more muscle and something in his face had changed but it was such a small detail that Kageyama couldn't put his finger on it, he just knew something was different. Sure, Hinata still looked like a child compared to example Tanaka but a little less than in his first year. But one thing that still remained the same was the sparkle in his eyes when he hit a particular great spike and how his entire face lit up when Kageyama promised to toss to him. And of course Kageyama couldn't say no to a face like that.

"Sure. I'll toss to you sometime." He muttered loudly enough so the other could hear and tossed the ball still in his head into the cart, rolling it into the storage room. He made sure he was out of earshot before mumbling.

"Sometimes is a very unpredictable time.."

 


End file.
